


When You Wish

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Rimming, Sex with Sentient Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wishes for a second chance and gets it—just not quite in the way he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt-in-a-dog-body (think animagus porn; totally consensual). Warnings for: barebacking, bestiality, and general crackiness.
> 
> Now with absolutely gorgeous, scorching NSFW fanart [here](http://i-wanna-be-a-klaine-ship-ranger.tumblr.com/post/77561265604/mandy-commissioned-me-to-illustrate-missbeizys).

It only takes two beers to render him useless to Sam's cheering up efforts.

"This was supposed to make you smile, not like, want to jump off of things," Sam says, frowning.

"I just," Blaine continues, jabbing the PS3 controller in a tipsy, overwhelmed fashion. The funny part is, he's actually been kicking more ass in game since he started drinking than he had before. "I would do anything, Sam, like, anything, to just--to prove to him how much I've changed, how much I've learned, and I really think that this time--this time--I could do it right. A second chance. All I want is a second chance." He sips his beer, then pouts, rubbing his face with the backs of his hands. 

"Have you wished on a star yet?" Brittany asks, working the controller with her toes.

Blaine stares at her, surprised. "No. Oh, my god. We should go do that right now."

"I've got a sick combo going right now, dude--"

Blaine grabs him, tugging him upright. "This is an emergency. Come on. Both of you.”

“Yay,” Brittany says. “This is hard work. I could use a break.”

 

*

 

And somewhere on vacation in upstate New York, Kurt Hummel loses consciousness.

 

*

 

The first time he sees the stray dog, it's just a blurred shadow wandering around his backyard. He thinks nothing of it until a repeat appearance the following night, and that's enough to draw him out into the yard with a baseball bat and the porch lights on.

When the shape that had looked like a possible burglar turns out to be the cutest dog he's ever seen, he almost drops the bat in surprise.

Sitting in the middle of his mother's herb garden is medium-sized mutt with a beautiful coat of chestnut hair and a pair of blue-green eyes so human in expression Blaine almost opens his mouth to talk to it. When the dog sees him, he goes a little wild, tail wagging, surges of energy wracking his smallish body as he lurches forward.

Blaine steps back, concerned. Cute or not, he could have rabies.

But all the dog does is spin around in a desperate circle, then sit on its haunches rather primly and whine at him plaintively. It's a surprisingly mature greeting for a dog, and Blaine can't help but laugh and shake his head.

"No tags, huh, little guy?" he croons, crouching down for a better look. No collar.

The dog barks once, eyes dancing frantically, paws doing a little tap tap tap on the concrete patio as if it is yet again restraining itself from launching forward.

Even though he has no tags, he is meticulously groomed and clean; even his nails are clipped. He looks like a cherished pet. But without proof of ownership he might get lost in the kennel system, and Blaine's parents, while perfectly nice people, would definitely have him picked up in the morning if they'd found him themselves.

It's weird, but Blaine finds the idea suddenly unimaginable. 

He reaches out a tentative hand, ready to pull away if the dog's mood turns sour, but all that happens is that he gets a cold, wet nose thrust up under his fingers and the dog's tail starts wagging so frantically that it shakes his whole body.

"Aw, who's a good boy?" he says, scratching up and under the dog's chin and then across his ears.

The dog delicately licks his hand, as if to reply, "Well, I am, of course."

 

*

 

It takes several days for Blaine to convince his parents that he wants to keep the stray. 

In the end, it has more to do with the dog than Blaine--he proves to be a sweet, fastidious animal. He's medium-haired and doesn't shed much. He's housebroken. He eats so neatly that they hardly notice when he has. He actually demands a bath after two days of sleeping on an old blanket in the Anderson's garage (Blaine finds him sitting in the bath tub actually nudging the dials with his nose and paws, whining frantically).

The only thing that doesn't go in his favor is that he's unusually vocal--he doesn't bark much, but he yips and whines and rumbles so often that Blaine has this crazy idea that in his mind he's actually speaking or trying to talk dog to Blaine, who is simply not educated enough to understand him.

Having a pet definitely fills up his free time--the dog doesn't care for walks that are too long but he does demand them, and he is so shy and careful about his bodily functions that they spend more time on that than the actual walking.

A companion that hangs around him while he does homework and chores is something that Blaine has never enjoyed before--and for all the noise, the dog is surprisingly calm most of the time.

It's almost like being followed around by a small person who likes him a lot.

 

*

 

One warm afternoon after a bath in the downstairs bathroom, the dog will not let Blaine leave the bathroom until Blaine has taken a blow dryer to his coat and dried him off completely. No exaggeration--he actually nudges the blow dryer off of a hook on the wall and pushes it to Blaine's feet and then sits there, chin up, eyes blazing a demand.

"You know, you're awfully pushy for a dog I haven't even named yet," Blaine says, and sets to.

He understands the value of careful hair taming. How could he refuse?

The dog yips lightly, as if to say, "Well that isn't my problem, human," and turns around so that Blaine can get his other side.

"You're kind of snotty for a dog," he adds when he's done, and if he weren't sure that such a thing were impossible, he'd be sure that the dog actually does a turn or two in front of the floor-length mirror to check his work.

This seems to settle him somewhat, and he licks Blaine's hand gently.

"Oh, alright. I did okay, then, I guess?"

The dog barks, tail wagging.

 

*

 

It's after yet another one of these baths that Blaine allows the dog up to his room to sleep.

Technically he's sneaking--his parents had warned him under no circumstances is the dog allowed upstairs, but they'd been playing, drying his fur and rolling around in the living room, and he's just so sweet, when he'd tagged along at Blaine's heels all the way up the stairs Blaine just hadn't had it in him to say no.

By the time he's done changing into his pajamas, the dog is sitting on the side of the bed Blaine doesn't sleep on, staring at him stock-still, tail wrapped around his feet.

He blushes, though he doesn't know why. It's a dog, not a person.

"Your side, huh?" he asks.

The dog turns several times and settles, staring up at him with wide, wet eyes.

"Oh, alright. Just tonight, and only because they aren't home," he says, waggling a finger.

The dog yips softly, tail going back and forth as Blaine settles into bed. "We still have to name you," he yawns, reaching out one hand to tangle in the thick fur at the back of the dog's neck. 

When no suggestions are offered, Blaine smiles a silly smile and does the last thing he does every night--check his phone for texts or calls from Kurt. He knows that Kurt is on vacation, but he finds it weird how many days it's been without anything. Then again, maybe service is nonexistent that high up in the mountains.

Shrugging, he plugs in his phone charger and goes to sleep.

 

*

 

He doesn't know whether it's just that it's been a few days since he masturbated or that he'd fallen asleep thinking of Kurt, but he wakes up halfway through a sexy dream of his ex-boyfriend to find his hand already inside his underwear and his hips grinding into the mattress.

This is nothing new, and he rides the buzzing memory of the last time he'd had Kurt's cock in his mouth to a satisfying, wet conclusion, face pressed tight to his pillow and pelvis pistoning softly up and down.

It's only when he takes an extra minute or two to lie there in satisfied silence that he realizes he isn't, strictly speaking, alone.

The dog nudges a wet nose along his wist and hand, and before he can sit upright and push him away he's gently licking the come from Blaine's fingers.

"Oh, god, no. No, down. Bad dog."

The dog whimpers but doesn't stop, not even when Blaine gently tugs the scruff of his neck and tries to remove him. He just keeps licking, making soft whining noises that he's never made before. It's only when he tries to lick Blaine's face afterward that Blaine gets up and takes him into the hallway. 

"No. Bad dog," he repeats. "Now you wait out there while I get dressed."

He knows that it had just been curiosity, but something about the way it happens unsettles him--it almost feels familiar, and he can't figure out why. 

Either way it's gross and he's embarrassed about it all day.

 

*

 

The funniest thing about having a pet is that talking to them never seems weird. 

He spends whole afternoons between homework assignments just telling the dog his life story and mostly, of course, about his relationship with Kurt and how everything had gone so horribly wrong.

He gets a lot of long, wide-eyed, wet stares from the dog at these stories, and as he progresses in detail the dog will scoot up next to him, put a paw on his leg or hook a chin over his arm and just cuddle against him, and it seems silly but in that moment Blaine feels better than he has since the breakup, telling his sad tale.

There's no judgment, no human input. Just sweet comfort and the warm, smooth, soft touch of the dog's body against his, and even though he'll never find forgiveness in those eyes he finds comfort.

The dog sleeps with him every night, now, and his parents hardly notice, as he's always bathed so well that he never leaves a smell behind. He's a dapper little fellow.

Except.

Except at night he gets a little--weird.

He likes to do things in bed at night that he never does during the day. He likes to lick. A lot. He'll go for Blaine's cheek and jaw and neck, or his leg and knee, or his ankle and calf, and he'll just lick until Blaine's skin is soaked, like he's absorbing Blaine's smell through taste.

Or he'll chew, soft and careful, Blaine's fingers clasped between his teeth, rolling his tongue over the digits while he gnaws. It's freakishly careful for an animal, though he does leave soft bite marks that take the whole night to fade.

He sniffs, of course, but that's just normal, as far as Blaine is concerned.

He'll lie down on Blaine's body vertically, chin on Blaine's chest, warm furry body spread down to Blaine's knees. It's actually--sort of nice, the weight of him, the heat of his body, comforting to have something close and alive and friendly. He feels watched over, even though the little guy is hardly a guard dog, though he has a wiry strength all his own.

He is oddly vocal at random moments--he makes so many different sounds and sometimes he'll wander Blaine's room, nudge items so intentionally along with these noises that Blaine almost thinks he's trying to tell him something. There's no pattern--it could be a bow tie, or a lamp, or a picture on a shelf, or a magazine and Blaine has no idea what is drawing him to these things.

He isn't quite sure if all of these actions are normal dog behavior. He gives it a halfhearted Google once or twice, but there doesn't seem to be anything dangerous about how--human the dog often seems. 

So he lets it go.

 

*

 

But there are times he just wants privacy. And sometimes when an assignment requires he really buckle down and focus. Each time he does this the dog will either disappear entirely and pout at him for hours after--or he'll sit in the hallway and whine and fuss until Blaine is done.

Blaine tries to be extra sweet to him after these instances, sneaking him the organic all-meat dog treats that his parents have been kind enough to supply, letting him wherever he wants on the bed, and generally just allowing him his way.

On one evening in particular he wants to lay on top of Blaine and lick his face so Blaine lets him, puts on his iPod and just sprawls out, enjoying the warm weight of his dog on his chest and the slow, rough passes of tongue down his jaw and neck.

Even the dog's breath doesn't smell any different than human breath. 

How is that possible?

He drifts off to sleep with this thought in his head, but he only dozes, falling into the rhythm of the dog's gentle exploration of his collarbone.

Gentle whines wake him. He isn't sure how long he's been asleep, but the dog is nosing beneath his ear, licking and nibbling, and sort of--

Humping him, a little.

It's not the first time he's had a dog hump him; there are a lot of dogs in their neighborhood and Blaine stops to play with them all the time and sometimes they'll latch on.

Half-asleep in a dark bedroom, though, pinned by the weight of the dog from sternum to knee and the soft excited panting at his ear, the hard press of a cock against his belly is, for just a split second, tantalizingly erotic.

Of course, it only takes coming awake for him to realize what's happening and that it's his dog.

But the dog doesn't want to be moved. He protests, squeezing his legs around Blaine's waist, the panting in his ear escalating as Blaine processes the feel of dampness across his pajama top.

Oh my god, he's--soaked there, how long has this been going on?

He has the "bad dog" on the tip of his tongue just as the final shudder happens--he feels it ripple down the dog's body and the dog goes still and Blaine's pajamas are now officially ruined.

The dog pants, then whimpers, sounding almost--guilty?--as he spins off of Blaine's chest and ducks down in a rush to clean himself off. His stiff but shrinking cock is the pinkest of reds, already retreating into the pale brown sheath on his belly as he cleans off the steaks of thin come from his fur.

He tries to do the same to Blaine's pajamas but Blaine scoots off the bed before it happens, hurrying to toss them in the washer and then scrub himself off before he even goes back to bed.

Even though it hadn't been--encouraged, or out of the realm of likely dog occurrence, it still feels supremely wrong to Blaine; he's just an animal and if for even one second Blaine had enjoyed that, if it had reminded him even for a moment of other things--

Blaine sighs. "Stay on your side, okay?" 

The dog whimpers dejectedly and curls up in a ball on his side, and he doesn't look at Blaine for a full day afterward.

 

*

 

"What do you think about Alex? Kurt was crazy about Alexander Mc--"

The dog barks and spins in a circle.

"Alex it is," Blaine announces, smiling.

His parents have the tags made up that weekend.

Something about naming the dog just makes everything seem more permanent. 

They're inseparable after that and Blaine has severe anxiety over the thought of leaving the dog behind when he goes to New York, but mostly he just enjoys their time together--he'd never realized just how much he'd wanted a dog until he had one.

Or maybe he just loves the fact that he has a dog that seems to be as well-behaved as a respectful roommate, never chewing his things or clawing or barking too loudly or anything that you'd associate with a high-energy dog.

He's willing to ignore the sometimes curiously--erotic behavior the dog exhibits at night and early in the morning. It never seems harmful or excessive, and he's careful to separate them when it gets to be too much.

 

*

 

That is, until one day when he doesn't realize the dog is awake for his morning ritual.

He's just on the edge of an orgasm, efficiently stroking his cock, when he realizes that Alex is fully aware of what he's doing, and there's a sudden stroke of a raspy tongue over the head of his cock.

It's such an incredible sensation that he comes instantly, back arching off the bed.

God, what awful timing--

He freezes, shocked and morbidly curious as Alex licks him clean--his hand, his cock, and his underwear, which he'd barely gotten himself out of before he'd started.

For whatever reason, he can't bring himself to rebuke or punish Alex. He just lies there, quietly guilty, a sort of wonder spreading through him. Why would a dog do that, just then, how would a dog know where to--how to--it boggles the mind (peanut butter jokes non withstanding)

He stares at Alex, for the first time actively suspicious; in what way he has no idea, but the feeling is undeniable.

All he gets is a plaintive yet happy look in response; Alex snuffles over his fingers and clothing to make sure the job is done, then bends down to lick at his sheath, where he's just beginning to swell out of it. 

Blaine has no idea if it's normal for dogs to get turned on by human arousal, but...

He stares, right hand twitching on the blankets. 

Alex stares back at him, freezes mid-lick and sits up, looking curious. Almost--surprised. He gives Blaine a slow blink, and if Blaine were not sure of Alex's inability to feel such things, he would say that it's almost--coy, the slow sweep of pretty brown lashes over eyes that so remind him of--

He needs help. Serious help.

He can't help it. He stares at the hard curve of the tapered, bright cock jutting up from Alex's belly and he feels a stirring in his spent member. Before he can stop himself he's reaching out, gently trailing the pad of his thumb over the quivering length. 

Alex whines low in his throat and his cock twitches, poking farther out of the sheath and hanging lower. It's leaking and shiny. He shifts closer, nudging his muzzle against Blaine's shoulder. 

It's insane. Does he...want more? Is this just Blaine's imagination?

Blaine gently wraps his fingers around the sheathed portion of Alex's cock, stroking the soft fur.

The dog growls and sits up, exposing himself farther; his cock sort of lengthens out and over Blaine's hand, and what had seemed rather small just minutes ago is swelling to a surprisingly large length and girth for Alex's size.

The sight of it alone, disconnected from whatever Alex is, is enough to make Blaine's mouth flood with saliva and his body ache in other places that have been left neglected for far too long.

"God," he breathes, wrapping his hand around it, "you're huge."

Alex yips, and the moment that Blaine's fist is tight around him he begins to hump; frantic and fast, setting his paws on the bed and tossing his head back.

It's impossible to stop once he's started; his fingers are slick from Alex's constant secretions and he only gets bigger as Blaine holds him. He starts to whine when the sensation levels out and then Blaine--

Blaine actively begins jerking him, up and down, working him out of his sheath fully, and then staring wide-eyed and aroused beyond decency at the sight of the knot at the base of his cock swelling, and swelling, until it's the size of a baseball, bright red with hues of blue and white and pink veined through.

Blaine is breathing hard and his cock stiffening on his belly. 

He shouldn't find this arousing. But he does. The dog's cock is larger than he ever thought it could be, and that knot it--god, it's so wide.

He rolls over onto his stomach to get closer, increasing his pace as Alex continues to frantically hump the channel of his fist, tail flipping and tongue lolling between his teeth. His eyes are squinted shut, which seems weird to Blaine, but--

His attention is kind of elsewhere. Like, on the monster-sized cock in his hand.

Alex comes messily, belly heaving, but with little noise, just messy gushes of very watery come over Blaine's fist. He licks everything clean when it's over, but Blaine knows he's got a date with the washer and dryer regardless. 

The sight of that brightly colored cock shrinking back into its pouch is mesmerizing.

He stays on his belly, not wanting the dog to be able to get at his reawakened erection. He's not sure he's ready for that and--it just seems like too much right now.

Alex gives him a fond lick and a cuddle and then promptly falls asleep on the dry side of the bed.

Go figure.

He jerks off in the shower later, for the first time in a long time not thinking about Kurt.

 

*

 

The next time, it's not so innocent.

He'd avoided privacy with Alex almost the entire evening--but even with that, Alex still managed to find ways to get close; a lick here, a nuzzle there, his hindquarters always near Blaine's scratching fingers, and once or twice he'd even seemed to--let his legs apart, just to show Blaine how happy he was.

Blaine swallows thickly against the heat that washes over his skin. 

It isn't until they're settling down for bed that he allows himself to think about it, really think about it, and it makes no sense, the ways that Alex is employing to almost--seduce him.

He has to be imagining this. He's just--it isn't possible for an animal to have desires like that.

All of that seems to go out the window when taking his clothes off feels like getting undressed in front of a lover. Alex is sitting poised at the foot of the bed, tail around his paws, head tilted, ears up. He looks appreciative and eager.

He's watching.

Blaine blushes. He doesn't reach for his pajamas. He's already half-hard and he feels ridiculous and turned on at the same time standing there.

Alex licks out over his muzzle, pupils going wider.

"What are you?" Blaine whispers, stepping closer. "This is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me."

The dog barks, and almost for a split second seems to...smile. And then he bows his head--very slowly, too slowly for an animal, and licks a long, slow stripe up the length of Blaine's cock.

"Oh," Blaine breathes, hand reaching for the space between Alex's ears to hold on to. "Oh, god."

Alex licks him gently, carefully like this, all over his cock, from root to tip, until the rough drag of his tongue becomes too much.

"S-stop, it--it hurts a little."

Alex stops.

Blaine is pretty sure that dogs don't understand English; most likely it was just the word stop, the way it comes across as a command, the sound and shape of Blaine's tone, the same way he'd respond to "sit" or "stay".

It has to be.

Blaine pants, so hard now that his cock is standing out straight from his belly, and he can feel the flush from his ears to his collarbone. He gently cups the base of his erection, holding himself still and then lightly stroking, just in front of Alex's muzzle. 

He knows he should be terrified of those teeth, but they've never been a concern before tonight.

Alex keeps licking his chops like he wants to taste more. The friction has worn off so Blaine shifts his hips, coming close again.

"Okay, you can--if you um--want--" 

This is so stupid. He's giving consent to his dog. Who doesn't speak English.

But that seems to be enough for Alex, who begins again, this time almost thoughtfully spacing the licks so that no one area gets too much bristle at once. It feels amazing, though it can never be the warm wet suckle of a mouth, and combined with the application of Blaine's fist it brings him to the edge surprisingly fast.

He can't stop staring at that long, pink tongue lapping over his cock, at the way Alex stops at the tip to dig in and taste him where he's damp and sensitive. 

Shaking, he pumps the shaft. "I'm close, I--god, it feels so good." Alex whimpers, nudging his cold nose against Blaine's balls before laving them with his tongue. "Oh--oh--" Blaine lifts up, spreading his thighs and suddenly that tongue is all over his balls and he's even closer. "I'm--I'm going to--"

He comes all over Alex's muzzle, whimpering and trembling.

It's the same as before--Alex obsessively cleans every drop--Blaine gets halfway hard again through the careful lap of that tongue over and between his fingers--and then presents his own arousal to Blaine's attention, in an obvious and frighteningly human way.

Blaine is actually freaked out at this point, but he is also wondering if this is somehow code for "return the favor, please".

Touching is one thing. To put his mouth down there--

But the dog had just been bathed hours ago, and there really is nothing even remotely dirty about him.

He gently rubs Alex's belly for a while, sitting at the edge of the bed. The dog goes absolutely liquid on the blankets, panting and rolling over onto his back and looking about as happy as a dog can look. He slowly hardens and pokes out of his sheath until the faint outline of his still-deflated knot is visible (it's just a slight difference in skin coloration, really).

Blaine's breathing faster, eyes drawn to it.

It's--actually really pretty, and it's been so long since Blaine has had the pleasure of a cock in his mouth...

God. This is crazy. This is unhygienic. 

But then there's Alex, wriggling on his back, ears up, tail wagging, cock wet and hard--

Blaine's lips ache to wrap around Alex's cock. He would never admit it, but he wants to know what it tastes like. He wants to test its growth against tongue, between his lips. He wants to sink down around it, he wants to let Alex fuck his mouth.

God. God, he's throbbing already just at the idea.

He gently grasps the base of his cock and squeezes, hissing a breath through his teeth, trying to slow down.

"Will you be good for me and not wiggle too much?" he asks, more to comfort himself than Alex, as he leans over and gently brushes his mouth against the dog's cock. It twitches under his lips.

Alex whines, stiffening. 

Blaine doesn't want to think about how Alex keeps on acting as if he understands every word that Blaine is saying.

Shaking with arousal and fear and whatever it is that makes him find this both disgusting and compelling at the same time, Blaine licks. Alex tastes salty and pungent but not that unlike a human. He smells like clean dog and laundry.

Excited, Blaine noses his way up to the tip and takes it in his mouth. He suckles gently, testing the resilience of the flesh, and Alex leaks a little in his mouth. It's earthy, slimy. Not that weird. He swallows around the few inches in his mouth and then finally lowers himself around the full shaft, holding it against his cheek.

Alex begins to whimper and thrust, but in a restrained way.

It's--actually kind of hot.

Blaine whines, working his mouth up and down the rapidly thickening and lengthening shaft. It's growing in size at an alarming rate.

His heart pounds; his cock screams for attention.

He begins sucking, bobbing his head up and down; the angle allows him to nuzzle warm, furry belly all the way, and Alex is letting out soft, contented growls and whines that keep him going.

But restraint goes out the window once Alex reaches full size and god, it's a test of every jaw-relaxing exercise Blaine ever bothered to learn to take him all. His cock is slick and rock-hard and so long; the tapered head is the only thing that makes up for the odd swell in width around the middle of the shaft, and he certainly can't even approach taking that knot in. It wouldn't even be possible.

He stops to breathe and finds his body hot all over, trembling. He can't remember the last time he'd been this turned on.

Alex swivels around to look at him and almost seems to glare.

"Don't give me that look," he whispers, feeling the ache in his jaw and the friction burn across his lips. "You're not exactly a small fella."

Alex snorts and flops back, paws dangling in the air. 

Blaine laughs; it's almost comical. 

It's easier to tease after that.

He replaces his mouth with his hand and gently strokes Alex's cock to keep it hard. "I'm not complaining," he says, loving the way it feels, "you're--it's really nice. You're so hard. Good boy, staying so still for me. I want to make you feel good." He kisses the shaft, taking his time to lick in between. "I wish you could tell me what you want."

Alex whimpers, wriggling his hindquarters.

"That doesn't tell me much, buddy," Blaine sighs, dragging his tongue down over Alex's knot. The texture is different there and he works it with the flat of his tongue. "So big," he murmurs, burying his nose against Alex's fuzzy balls while he sucks at the knot. "God, so big--"

It isn't the first time he's thought about how much it would take to--to get that all--inside--

He blushes, cock throbbing. He's going to need to come again before he goes to sleep.

He takes Alex into his mouth again, this time intent on returning the favor. The noises the dog makes seems to indicate he's doing the right thing, and in no time at all Alex is whimpering and edging into his throat, hips hammering against his jaw.

The unrestrained, trembling rhythm sends charged urgency through Blaine's belly; he strokes himself as he sucks Alex's cock, lost between the touch of his own hand and the cock stretching his mouth to its natural limit. He's going dizzy from breathing through his nose, and Alex tastes so pungent.

Just when he thinks he'll have to stop to work his jaw and suck in a few breaths, Alex whines and barks softly and shoots inside of his mouth; he gags, swallowing reflexively as it jolts down his throat, but it still leaks out of the corners of his mouth, down his chin and neck, trickling over his chest in small, thin rivulets.

There's so much of it.

When his mouth is empty he gasps, strands clinging to his parted lips as he tries to catch his breath.

He turns his face into Alex warm belly and works his overly sensitive cock until he spurts weakly over his fist, whimpering and twitching.

"God," he gasps, sprawling over the end of the bed and Alex's body. 

It's been so long since he's felt this way, drained and satisfied, a sense of connection between himself and his--

This is so, so messed up.

 

*

 

"I don't understand why he isn't answering my calls," Blaine admits, eyes filled with tears, two hands buried in the dense fur between Alex's shoulders. 

He knows it's silly to complain, but Alex is a damned fine listener, and there's only so much he can spew in front of Sam before his best friend runs out of ways to comfort him.

Kurt is on vacation with NYADA friends, people that Blaine doesn't know, so it's not even as if he could call someone to check, even if he wanted to.

So he lets himself cry and he doesn't gel and Alex licks salty tears off of his face and he feels better, in that silly, juvenile way you do when someone is just there to bounce your grief off of without them actually sharing it.

He rolls around the bed with his dog, scratching and petting Alex until he's a happy tail wagging mess of mused fur. After he hits his limit, he sits up and primly smooths his fur back into place, but not unkindly; and then he gently licks Blaine's cheek until he's sure that Blaine has stopped crying.

Blaine spoons up behind Alex and holds his smaller, warm body, and only when it's quiet and he's completely drained does the dog lift a leg and lick a slow swipe over his mouth; it's sensual and plaintive in a way that no dog could ever logically be, and as he closes his hand around Alex's swollen, eager member, he thinks that there is absolutely nothing logical about this at all.

 

*

 

Things only get stranger as the days pass.

He's given up on resisting Alex's constant sexual desires--the dog is erect almost all the time when they're alone now, marking him with teeth and rubbing scent against him, or just flat out humping him (often with a frustrated, slightly scandalized look on his face) and Blaine loses count of the amount of times that he's made him come with his hand or mouth. He swears he's developing blisters, and his mouth is swollen from friction so much that he's been teased for having a make out buddy on the side by several Glee club members.

"The longer they hang out, the more contagious that mouth becomes," Santana had announced gravely, eying him and Sam.

"We're just friends, guys," Blaine repeats. Again. For the millionth time.

 

*

 

The thing is--having Alex is nice.

He's sweet and lovable, despite sometimes being the fussiest dog that Blaine has ever met. Sometimes when Blaine is talking at him he just seems to understand, and his gentle licks convey so much love that sometimes Blaine is hard-pressed to remember that he isn't in fact a person.

And the more they--the more--

The more they have sex, the deeper that sentiment goes.

Sometimes he flat out forgets that Alex isn't just a dog. He forgets that talking to him as if he can understand what he's saying is weird.

One morning he wakes up, shirtless and hard in his underwear, already pressing himself down against the mattress, when he feels Alex's paw scrape over his back. He mutters sleepily and shifts, and Alex's paw hooks the back of his underwear and pulls uselessly. He can't get a grip of any kind so he just keeps pawing, whining and nuzzling his cold wet nose into Blaine's thigh.

"'S'early," Blaine mumbles, forgetting that Alex is Alex. "Baby, not now--" And then he wakes up and inhales to steady himself, fighting off a wave of disappointment (not Kurt). Alex whimpers pitifully and licks the back of his thigh, trying to push his face up the back leg of Blaine's underwear. "God, what do you--" He hisses when Alex manages to lash his tongue high enough to reach the bottom curve of his ass. "Alex?"

The dog whines, high-pitched and long.

"Do you wanna lick, honey?" he asks. 

It wouldn't be the first time he woke up to Alex's warm, long tongue bathing his cock. It doesn't quite do the job but as a morning alarm it's more than pleasant; he'll usually let Alex have his fun and then finish himself off in the shower.

But when he moves to turn over the dog sits on his legs and snuffles loudly, tossing his head in rejection and again trying to nose his way up the leg hole of Blaine's underwear.

"I'm going to go back to sleep if you're gonna be weird," he announces, flopping onto his pillow. The blankets are tangled so he kicks them off and resettles, sighing out loud when Alex begins gently licking his lower back. "Weirdo." He smiles as he says it, though, which rather ruins the effect.

But when the dog starts pawing at his underwear again he realizes he's not going to get off the hook so easily. 

"Alright, already, you want me naked. I get it," he grumbles, pushing his underwear off and falling back to the mattress with a muffled sound. "Happy?"

As if to say, "Finally; god, you're thick," Alex yips and tosses his ears, lowering his muzzle again. 

Blaine is halfway to closing his eyes again when he feels the first drag of Alex's tongue between his ass cheeks. He stiffens, eyelids fluttering open against his pillow just in time for the second long, luxurious lick that tastes him from top to bottom.

Okay. That's--interesting.

There's nothing random about it, though after a few licks the restraint seems to waver, and Alex starts lapping at him like he's a very tasty treat, hungrily digging in and over his pucker with every pass.

Warm waves of sensation roll through Blaine's body. He used to love when Kurt did this to him; he's so sensitive down there. All it had required was a finger or the tip of a tongue for just a short while and he had been putty in Kurt's hands, begging for more before he could even stop himself.

This is no different.

In no more than a few minutes he's grinding his cock into the mattress and then his hand, thighs spreading on the bed, ass lifting just a little to increase the friction.

He should stop this. He should do something, but Alex is snuffling and whimpering hungrily, trying to lick inside and Blaine doesn't want to stop, he wants more--

He whimpers into his pillow, reaching back with his free hand to spread himself open.

"Don't--don't stop, okay? Feels so good," he pants, and this sends Alex into a frenzy of spirited licking that leaves Blaine's hole soft and gaping and searching for the stab of his tongue with every pass.

Blaine thrusts inside his own fist, driving himself between that and Alex's tongue faster and faster.

But like a lot of things they do, somewhere in the middle Alex loses focus, gets almost frustrated and stops, and Blaine is left squirming and aching, not for the first time wishing he could understand how Alex seems to be able to get what he wants all the time but rarely follows through as a human would.

Blaine supposes that it has to do with bodily demand, because before he can reach back and maybe push a finger inside of himself to finish, Alex is straddling him and humping against his ass with desperate, jerky shoves. His cock is hard and slick, jabbing all over Blaine's ass and thighs and lower back in a way that will not lead to much more than pre-come getting everywhere.

He reaches back, gently stroking Alex between the ears, earning a few excited licks to his fingers for his trouble.

"Hey, shh," he whispers, searching between them for Alex's stiff cock. "Let me take care of you, boy." Alex whines in protest, hips snapping and tail wagging furiously as he tries to work himself against Blaine's body. But when it becomes clear that's getting them nowhere he stops, whimpering, and closes his teeth over the back of Blaine's neck as Blaine jerks him off.

It's a terrible, cramped angle but there's something incredibly hot about it, Alex straddled over his back, worrying the skin of his neck with gentle presses of his teeth while riding his hand. The little noises the dog makes when he gets close are eerily human, and Blaine closes his eyes and just goes with it, pulling the swollen cock in his hand a little faster.

Alex comes with a surprised snarl, coating Blaine's back with several long pulses of come.

Blaine lies there after, hand and back wet, shaking a little; he likes that more than he's willing to admit.

Alex tries to lick at him as he sits up but he just gently pushes the dog aside, kissing his warm muzzle. "I need to get ready for school, okay? You can make it up to me later."

He gets himself off in the shower, replaying the sensation of come splashing over his skin again and again.

 

*

 

Later, when he's awake, he realizes that there is nothing stopping him from continuing this weird relationship.

Alex isn't a human being, no matter how often he seems aware enough of Blaine's words and actions to be one, and so Blaine can't feel as if he's--it's not like it was, that one terrible time with Eli.

Kurt has made it very clear that they are just friends and despite the fact that Blaine has no intention of giving up that easily, they are living separate lives and Kurt is seeing someone else. The number of times that Kurt has gently asked if he has met anyone leads him to believe that doing so—even if a way he could never share with Kurt--might even make Kurt more comfortable with—everything between them, in general.

So it's not the weirdest thing in the world, if he were to--find comfort elsewhere. With anyone.

Even Alex.

 

*

 

That following weekend, they have the house to themselves. 

He gives Alex a bath and they cuddle for a while before Blaine lets a hand wander down to where he is always so needy--oddly enough this is the first time he's soft. 

Blaine has never initiated any of these sessions, so it feels weird to start rubbing Alex through his pouch of fur and watch the interest flare in those surprisingly human eyes.

Alex wiggles onto his back and yips contentedly, tail going between his legs as Blaine sits up on one elbow and slowly, carefully gets him hard.

"Mm, good boy," he whispers, staring hungrily at the bright red cock as it fills. "That's it. You're so good for me, Alex."

He knows what the dog wants--it doesn't take a genius to notice just how often Alex has been going for his ass lately, waking him up every morning licking between his cheeks, trying to mount him practically every time he's prone.

The thought has driven him absolutely crazy the last couple of days.

He's already breathing heavily, thumbing over the tapered head of Alex's cock. The outline of his knot is just beginning to stand out from the rest of him, and Blaine slides his fingers down along the shape, inhaling with difficulty.

"So big," he whispers, tugging gently at where skin melds into fur. He nuzzles kisses all over Alex's muzzle and ears. "Want you so much, sweet boy. Do you want me, too?"

Alex stares at him, eyes blinking curiously, tailing swishing across the mattress.

"I--I got myself ready before, in the bathroom," he says, rolling onto his stomach and then gingerly kneeling up, elbows down, ass in the air. 

Alex's eyes go wild for a second and he whimpers, thrashing to his feet and turning a circle on the bed before seeming to force himself to stop and snuffle the air. Blaine guesses that the lube smells fairly strong to a dog's nose--he can feel it himself as he shifts onto his knees, can feel the cool air on his damp, open hole. He'd almost come rocking against his own fingers in the shower; he's still kind of wound up, and the thoughts running through his head aren't helping to slow things down in the slightest.

He bites his lip, feeling the drying curls at the top of his head tumble over and into his eyes. "If you want, you can--you can. But only if you want; I'm not going to--to make you." He promised himself that if Alex couldn't take this hint, he was not going to do anything to influence things any farther. "You can--you can fuck me, honey."

He tucks his face into the bend of his elbow, letting his knees inch apart on the bed. He's completely exposed, now, stomach heaving beneath him, cock bobbing hard and wet at the tip against it. 

He feels so empty that he could cry; the desire to be filled, to be pounded into, is almost like electricity along his nerves; grating and sudden and unexpected when it flickers, reminding him of his need.

"I want you to," he breathes, feeling his pucker gape wantonly. "I want your cock in me so bad. But--but--"

Alex doesn't seem conflicted, but he does seem agitated, and Blaine wonders briefly if he should just--stop. Stop trying and just leave the room. Maybe this is going to far.

But all at once there's a damp nose snuffling the back of his balls. Alex whines low in his chest and breathes hot, sniffing over Blaine's hole and crack deliberately. It takes a while, but he seems to be satisfied with the result and suddenly he jumps up, straddling Blaine's hips. His fur tickles everywhere, and Blaine likes the way it feels.

He wraps his front paws around Blaine's waist--he's not big enough to completely cover Blaine and stand on all four paws on the mattress. He can barely keep his back legs grounded, so his front ones just sort of hug Blaine tightly and his paws dangle.

He humps forward with a whimper, rutting his cock against Blaine's thigh.

Blaine holds his breath. Mounted thus, he feels a moment of panic for what he's about to do. He knows how big Alex's knot is--he'd spent more than enough time stretching himself, but--this is happening. And once it starts it actually, literally can't stop without hurting him, and--

He inhales, shaking at the feeling of all the warm furry weight holding him down—Alex may not be a big dog, but he's dead weight right now. Alex's limbs are bracing him as hard as steel, and the cock that's searching fruitlessly for a hole to fill is bigger than Kurt's cock, the only one he'd ever had inside of him, and that isn't even taking into account the knot.

But god, he wants it.

"Please," he whimpers, losing it as Alex seems to get closer to figuring it out. "Please, fuck me--" Blaine reaches down and touches himself, squeezing the shaft of his cock for the sense of relief it brings. "God, need it, please." His hips rock of their own accord, trying to translate Alex's blind humping into penetration.

Alex gets close and Blaine reaches back quickly, guiding the shaft against his hole. "Alex--Alex, baby, come on--get in there, that's it--that's it--slow, slow, okay?"

Alex just keeps blindly pumping, excitement cresting in his throat in the form of desperate whines. His back paws actually come off the bed so that his entire weight is on Blaine's hips and back.

The first slide home drags a yowl from Alex--Blaine is so glad that he waited until they had the house to themselves--and a gasping cry from Blaine's. The tapered shape slamming home, slender to very thick at the base, feels perfect in his ass--spreads him just right, and by the time the wider part is stretching him open it's just what he needs.

He drops his hand, gripping the blanket above his head as Alex fills him to the edge of his barely-swollen knot.

Strangely, they both go still. 

Blaine whimpers, twisting his hips, writhing on the thick cock filling him up. "Oh, god. Yes. Yes, just--you can move. It's okay. Come on, sweetheart, fuck me."

That's apparently all it takes.

Alex goes wild over his back, paws off the bed, hips snapping as if driven by machinery rather than flesh, stretching his hole wider than it's ever been stretched and filling him so deeply with cock that he can feel it in his abdomen.

Blaine gasps, holding onto the bed as Alex rams into him, panting and whining.

So good. It's so fucking good he can't--

The knot starts to swell almost immediately. He tries to think but it's difficult--he hasn't been fucked since the wedding, and Alex's shape is different, distracting. 

He doesn't even want to touch himself just yet; he wants to feel it, feel the burning stretch, and the heavy weight and width of a cock inside of him. 

He has always loved this, always felt that it came so naturally to him, being fucked, even the first few times when it was awkward and nerve-wracking and semi-uncomfortable, before he and Kurt figured it out together. Those times had been awkward but had spoke to his body's wants in a subtle way that let him know exactly where his preferences fell. In fact, the half-bungled first attempts to this day are still some of his most-used fantasies; Kurt between his legs, overwhelmed and shaking, pushing inside him, gasping out adoration and surprise at the way it felt.

He remembers the first time it had been really good, the first time he'd just wanted it without thinking about it, spread over Kurt's lap and sitting down onto it, Kurt's hands warm and sweaty on his back, his head tilted to the ceiling as Kurt had kissed his neck and called him pretty nicknames he'd never called him before, and gasped as Blaine began to move in his lap--

"Oh my god," Blaine whimpers, biting down on the inside of his arm. "Please. Harder. Just--don't stop."

He doesn't. Blaine loses track of how long Alex fucks him at breakneck speed, working his long, thick cock in and out, pre-come and lube dripping down Blaine's balls and thighs.

But eventually the knot gets in the way. Alex is trying to work it in, and it doesn't hurt yet, but it's a lot. Blaine hisses, lifting up on his elbows and bearing down. It's so close to fitting.

"Come on," he breathes, rocking his hips back and forth. "Come on, push it in. Push it in, baby. Give me your knot, come on."

Alex pants and huffs and whimpers, hips flexing side to side. Blaine can feel every curve and vein in that knot, trying so desperately to get inside—it's almost round and it's stretching his rim so wide, a sweet burning stretch that only gets more intense with every passing second. He reaches back, tugging his cheeks apart and guiding Alex, fingertips sliding on his puffy, wet rim.

"Push," he whimpers, sweat breaking out over his forehead as it starts to hurt. "So close, yeah, just like that, just like that--oh god, oh god yes--" It slides in all at once with a low pop and Blaine shudders, going still. "Oh my god." It's huge, and even with the incorrect angle it presses snug against his prostate--it couldn't miss it, considering the fact that it's filling the inside of his ass completely and then some. "Oh god, oh god, not gonna last long like this."

He bends down against the bed, torso twisting even as his ass rises higher to meet the now-limited thrusts, fingers struggling for purchase. The knot bangs his rim from the inside because Alex simply can't thrust with it locking him in, and there are moments when it hurts, so he just goes still, toes curling, legs bending at the knee around the sensation, calves pressing the back of Alex's furry body into his as he whimpers and takes it.

That's what it feels like. Like he's taking it, like Alex is using him, breeding him, making him his.

Blaine gasps, ass throbbing. He's full, as full as he's ever been, and Alex is grinding against him, whimpering and twisting and moving.

And then he feels the gush of come; Alex's little body trembles and goes stiff and just fills him with semen, and keeps on filling him as the minutes pass.

When the pain has faded he reaches between his legs for his cock, weakly stroking it; his sweaty, exhausted body is fucked out, and if he moves the wrong way the knot hurts; in fact, it's hurting a little too much, and he bends away from the pain as best he can.

There's something about it that just makes him--harder. He doesn't know why.

He arches his back, working against Alex's weight as he frantically jerks himself off.

Alex twitches forward, whining.

"Close," Blaine moans, to himself more than the dog. "Oh god, so full, so full, god, I'm--"

The first orgasm is too fast; he comes all over the bed under his belly fast and sudden, biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

Alex whines and fucks into him deeper.

Over the course of an hour Alex's knot shrinks and Blaine's prostate gets the most thorough massage that it's ever received; he comes weakly two or three more times, just dry clenches alternated with seminal fluid spurts that grow weaker with each occurrence.

By the time the knot is small enough to wiggle off of, he's exhausted to the point of falling asleep for a few minutes on his knees with the dog still covering his back and chafed beyond belief.

He wakes up when Alex starts to move, impatient to detach. Blaine whimpers as he comes to, ass aching but also so sweetly used that he can't deny how good he feels. There's nothing quite like the sore, stretched feeling after being fucked roughly for an extended period of time.

"Slowly, slowly, just--be careful," he whimpers, gently setting his knees and pulling forward as Alex lifts one leg and inches backward. "Oh, god." Even the retreat feels good, despite the dull pain, and his spent cock twitches the whole time.

When Alex finally falls out it's like night and day; the sudden, massive emptiness rockets through Blaine's body and he whimpers, ass clenching shut but not fully enough to stop the gush of come.

Oh my god.

It's like a faucet for just a split second, cascading down his balls and thighs. He pushes out, biting his lip, and a secondary trickle spills down his legs. His face burns with heat.

Alex is dancing frantically on his paws, looking simultaneously distressed and satisfied, licking himself and then rushing to lick the sheets clean, and when that's done he gently laps at Blaine's abused rim.

"Oh," Blaine sighs, sinking down low on his knees, almost flattening on the bed. "Oh, that feels so good."

Alex licks him clean--his ass, his legs, his balls, his cock, and even his hands--and then circles and circles, finally settling by his side and whimpering, nuzzling his face and chest repeatedly. It's--almost sweet, and Blaine slings an arm around the dog's torso, pressing close to his fur and breathing him in.

Normally he would be on his feet, wanting to tidy himself and the bed, but he is beyond exhausted.

"Good boy," he breathes, eyes sliding shut.

 

*

 

The next day it's apparent that, as lovely as the sex had been, it's not something that Blaine is going to be able to do as often as he might want. He hurts, in a way that he's never hurt after even the most vigorous sex before, and he knows that he has to take care of himself and refrain for a while because--yeah, he'd like to not do anything to permanently mess his body up.

In fact, he keeps Alex at a distance for a couple of days after, only letting him upstairs for completely normal dog-human interaction, and encouraging him to play with his mom and dad when they're all gathered together as a family.

Alex seems to accept this--again, in a too-human way that leaves Blaine baffled.

It's not even his behavior that's the weirdest part of it.

It's his eyes--when Blaine looks into them he feels as if they have a perfect understanding of one another. It wasn't so clear when Blaine first found him in the backyard, but now--it's as obvious as breathing, and Blaine can't understand what it means.

He's familiar. He's--comfortable.

It makes no sense.

He must be a lot more messed up over Kurt than he thinks he's been to start getting this attached to a dog.

 

*

 

A few days without any kind of sex and Blaine can't say he's surprised when Alex starts to get insistent again.

He's reading a book on his bed for school when the dog comes trotting over, flops in between his legs--he's sitting up in bed--and knocks the book from his hands.

Blaine frowns, "Hey. Quit it. I've got to finish this."

Alex whines, turns a circle and starts sniffing the things on Blaine's bedside table. He chews at the corner of a framed picture of Kurt and knocks it over.

"Down," Blaine says, and Alex just glares at him. "Look, I'll put you outside if you won't behave, okay?"

Alex whimpers, clearly upset. He lays down again, ears swiveled back, tail tucked in between his legs.

Blaine sighs. "I'm sorry." He is such a sucker. He pets Alex between the ears. "If you'll be quiet for a little while, we can go out in the yard after, okay?"

Alex rolls over onto his side, eying Blaine as if to say, "Wrong; try again."

"Oh, come on, what kind of dog are you?" 

He whimpers, rolling onto his other side and wiggling up the bed. From the opposite direction his judging gaze is exactly the same, just flipped.

"Okay. What does his majesty want to do, then?"

Alex looks rather pleased at this nickname and sits up all at once, tail wagging, mouthing dropping in a laughing pant. He trips daintily on his paws between Blaine's thighs and leans over, deliberately licking a stripe up Blaine's neck, then sitting with his butt jammed down right over Blaine's crotch.

Blaine stares, blushing. "You--you're a naughty dog."

Alex's ears swivel up. He looks even more pleased. He whines softly, turning his head around so he can continue to lick at Blaine's face but keep his body turned away.

Blaine lets himself do something he hasn't; lean into the licks, even rub his face over Alex's for a moment. They can't kiss, obviously, but it's the closest thing to it. He sighs warm over Alex's neck and scratches a hand down Alex's back to the scruff just above his tail.

The scratches make the medium-sized dog go limp with contentment. He keens, wiggling closer, his right leg going as Blaine scratches his hip.

"You're so easy sometimes," Blaine says, smiling.

He switches from Alex's back to his front after a while, rubbing and scratching at his chest and belly until again his leg is going and he's panting out his happiness. 

God, if only boyfriends could be as simple as this, Blaine thinks.

The warm weight of Alex's hindquarters snug against his crotch is distracting after a while. He's twitching in his jeans, too aware of the desire to give in to the sweet dog's constant need to please and be pleased.

He sits back, taking a breath, and Alex turns and gives him a look, and if he could talk Blaine is sure he'd be demanding to know why Blaine had stopped, as he hadn't told him to.

Blaine smiles, sitting back on his pillows. Doing that just sends his legs farther down the bed and somehow does nothing to diminish the sexual nature of the position; his half-tented jeans and the dog's body between his thighs.

"I'm trying to not take advantage of you," he says.

Alex stares at him, looking annoyed and judgmental at the same time. 

Sometimes Blaine thinks this dog must have attended the Kurt Hummel School of Withering Glances.

Just as quickly as the glance fades, though, Alex is backing up into his lap again, this time with his tail lashing softly into the air and then over his back. He's a little swollen under his belly but that's normal; he's never exposed himself in this position before, though, and Blaine is curious and has no idea what he wants.

His little pink hole stands out against the warm chestnut of his fur, but it's not something that Blaine has ever taken notice of outside of bath time. Beneath that hang his soft, fuzzy balls.

Blaine reaches out and pets above his tail where he knows Alex loves to be scratched.

But he keeps wiggling and whimpering and Blaine is clearly not doing what he wants.

"What's the matter? Where's the itch?" Nine times out of ten it's in a place he can't reach, so he'll go nuts rubbing himself on things until he figures it out or Blaine does.

He barks and wiggles, rubbing himself back against Blaine's jean-covered bulge.

Blaine's eyes tick from where his hand is resting on Alex's back, down to the crinkle of his pale crease.

That's--not even possible.

He blinks, half in a daze as he gently brushes his thumb down over the warm, silky skin of Alex's hole. He just scrubbed there not hours before, but this time when he touches the spot Alex keens, tail bristling, cock swaying against his belly.

Dog's don't even--that's just not--

"Don't be silly," he breathes, taking his finger away. "I'd hurt you, and dogs don't want that, they never do--"

Alex huffs out of his nose in a frustrated way and sits down directly onto Blaine's crotch this time.

Blaine blinks, shocked.

How--how would he even--

And then he thinks about it, about pushing into that soft, tiny little hole, feeling it close around him, god, even just a little--Alex runs so hot, he bets inside he's blazing, tight and warm and it would be too much but it would feel--

He inhales, fanning his thumb softly over Alex's balls.

It feels silly, but he asks, "You want--you want me inside of you?"

Alex turns his head and whines, eyes wide and wet and staring up at Blaine's. He jerks his head up and down in a way that can not be mistaken for anything else other than a nod.

"Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder by the second."

The tightness of his pants is becoming uncomfortable, so he pops the button and lowers the zipper just enough to take himself out--and by then Alex has turned and is licking hungrily at him, anyway.

"Oh," he breathes, shifting his fingers away so that Alex can get at him. "God, yeah, just--like that."

He's grown so used to the licking as the start of almost everything sexual that they do that he's forgotten what standard handjobs and blowjobs feel like--that may be a problem later, but right now Alex is lapping at him like he's made of everything delicious in the universe and that's more than enough for him. The enthusiasm and desire is evident in every eager lick.

He breathes out, steadying himself as Alex licks all around the base and at his balls, then goes back to the shaft and, eventually, to the head, where he roots around until he gets his tongue into Blaine's slit.

"Shit," Blaine curses, surprised. "Good boy. Oh, good boy, keep--keep licking me there."

Alex whines happily, pawing at Blaine's jean-clad thigh in excitement.

God, he could come just like this, with the tip of Alex's raspy tongue against the underside of his cock's head and his fist stroking the shaft--

Just as he's about to start climbing that path, the dog yips to get his attention and then whines for more, turning around and once again presenting his pink little bottom. Blaine groans in frustration. 

"I don't want to hurt you," he breathes, hand still around himself.

Alex tosses his head, making his ears flop indignantly. He seems to know exactly what he wants. It's Blaine who is scared to try.

He swallows around the nervous arousal that is lodged in his throat and brushes his finger over Alex again, watching the pink crevasse quiver and tense. Maybe a finger would satisfy him--and a finger can't do any harm, could it?

He reaches for the lubricant in the bedside table and coats his fingers thoroughly, using them to transfer some after it's warmed a bit to Alex's entrance. The dog tenses but whimpers, tail wagging back and forth eagerly.

Blaine starts to shake as soon as he's got enough lubricant slathered all over them both to risk rubbing at the entrance. It's odd, unlike his own but not so different that it's unmanageable to gently, gently rub the slit open and press inside.

Alex yips and shivers, tail wagging faster.

God, he's--so tight inside, and just as hot as Blaine expected. Blaine stares, enthralled as his thumb sinks inside Alex's body. He clamps down around the digit and barks demandingly.

"You're so small," Blaine whispers, working his thumb in and out. He stops for more lube, not wanting the slide to grow dry for even a second. "God, look at you opening up for me--"

He switches from his thumb to his middle finger; just as Alex's small cock grows immensely when he becomes aroused, his body seems to stretch just as well. Before long Blaine has three fingers moving smoothly in and out of his hole, shiny and pink and so perfect around them. 

Blaine isn't exactly porn star material, so he isn't concerned about hurting Alex in terms of his own size. Three fingers is more than enough to stretch the little dog sufficiently for his cock.

The idea takes hold and won't let go. 

He could. He could fuck Alex.

He presses and searches, using his fingers to spread the hole a little wider, staring into its dark depths; it's elastic and deliciously hairless.

Blaine is so hard now that he's curved back on his belly, which is covered in pre-come from the way he's been rubbing his cock against his skin in excitement. The head of his cock is dark red and swollen and leaking milky droplets.

He's aching to be buried inside of that little pink hole.

Alex is whimpering and wriggling on his fingers, no distress and no signs of retreat forthcoming. He isn't being held. He could leave or move whenever he wanted to but he's not.

"Sit back on me, honey," Blaine breathes, finally, giving in to the desire, wriggling his pants and underwear down around his thighs. 

It'll be easier if he can just--push up, at first, and then--

Alex's tail swishes back up and over his spine and Blaine sits back, thighs spreading to allow Alex's hips between his legs. He slowly takes his fingers out, watching Alex's hole clamp around nothing--he moans, shaking, as he lines the head of his cock up with the pucker and brushes it back and forth, the crinkle of flesh quivering against it, clearly wanting to be filled up.

"God," he breathes, pressing forward. "God, oh god, baby, just like that," he babbles, one hand at the base of Alex's tail, one hand on his hip, dragging his bottom down and sinking up into the hottest, tightest hole he's ever felt. "Oh, god." 

It's not difficult--there's no resistance; just hot, warm, lubricated flesh, closing around him like a vise. He slowly pushes his hips up as he pulls Alex's ass down into his lap, sinking all the way inside to his balls. Alex's warm furry body settles snugly against his pelvis. "So good, so perfect, god, letting me all the way inside. You're so tight, honey, so hot."

Alex whimpers, paws and head down on the bed, as Blaine begins gently moving his hindquarters up and down, working his tight channel up and down Blaine's swollen cock with careful thrusts.

Blaine bites his lip, clamping down on the urge to just spill inside that tiny, warm cavity. It feels so good. Different than a human's ass, smaller and more narrow, and god, he isn't going to be able to move much at all without coming--

He fumbles beneath Alex's leg, finding the dog's cock hard and leaking all over the bed. Alex lets out a bark, then a long whine, and his hips snap eagerly.

"Shh, I've got you," Blaine breathes, sitting up. "Let me up, baby, let me get deeper and touch you, okay?" 

He carefully gets to his knees while Alex rises on all fours; when they get there, safe and vertical, Blaine applies another layer of lubricant and sinks back into that sweet, tight sheath, gasping his pleasure to the far wall.

He thrusts forward and pulls back, Alex's body tight and trembling around him. It's all he can do to focus enough to wrap a hand around the dog's cock again.

There's just something about it, about watching his cock disappear into that little plump little hole, about the way that the tail looks wagging just above it, about the soft crush of Alex's fur-covered balls swaying below. 

About how the dog seems to be meeting him thrust for thrust, making pleased little whines when Blaine goes deep; there is nothing animal-like about it--he's enjoying it actively, as any human might.

It makes no sense.

But Blaine is lost to it, beyond questioning it, rocking on his knees, Alexi's furry body pliant under his hands.

He's going to come so hard. He's going to fill that little channel with all of his come, make it so wet—he's so close, little jerky presses now on his knees, hips jolting, barely thrusting, just grinding his cock deep and hard inside of Alex's ass. The pressure is sharp and keen, like a fist around him.

"Honey, I--I need to--" He bites his lip, holding on tighter, pleasure coiling in his balls, at the base of his cock. “Oh, fuck,” he swears, too far gone to be polite. “Oh fuck, going to come—going to c-come inside you--”

He squeezes down on the feeling, panting, Alex's cock jerking in his fist. He feels the wet splash of come and the length of cock throb in his hand and he can't stop himself from joining the dog, fucking his little body hard and fast and then spilling with a desperate moan, hips jerking, feeling the wet slide of his own come inside of Alex's body on the backslide.

He shakes on his knees, thrusting slowly a few more times before coming to a stop, fingers fisted in the hair at the base of Alex's tail.

He takes his time pulling out, not wanting to rush, and blushes hard again as his come leaks out, bright white and shining against the swollen pink flesh. 

He can't help but smear it with his fingers, with the head of his cock and Alex pants, satiated, low on his paws and eyes blinking slowly shut. He can't help push back in, just once, working his come in and out again with the head of his cock, fascinated at the sight.

"God, look at you," he breathes, shuddering all over. 

He shouldn't be wallowing like this but it's just so pretty. 

Alex doesn't seem to be overly sensitive so he stays there while he goes soft, pushing himself in and out of all that pearly mess, letting his cock back inside just to wring every bit of sensation out of the act before he's too shrunken to go on.

He fists himself one last time, dragging his cock over Alex's stretched hole.

After a leisurely cleanup with a soft, warm washcloth, they cuddle up as they always do, with Alex facing his bedside table quietly, one arm thrown over the dog's torso.

"I wish you could tell me that you were okay," Blaine whispers sleepily.

Alex licks the back of his hand.

That'll have to do for now.

 

*

 

"Have you seen Alex, Mom?" Blaine asks, tossing a tennis ball from hand to hand as he walks through the kitchen.

"He went upstairs," she answers, side-eying him. "Even though he isn't supposed to. I wonder where he learned that?"

Blaine smiles. "Mom."

"Go on," she says, smirking softly into her paperwork. "We'll talk about it later."

It's bath time--Alex had run off the moment they were done playing in the yard and Blaine's been looking for him ever since.

"Alex?" he calls, going from room to room upstairs. "Alex?"

There's a noise from the second bathroom that is Blaine's and so he ducks in, pulling the shower curtain. "Were you just waiting for me? I checked in here ten minutes ago, you sneaky little--"

In place of his dog Alex, Kurt Hummel is sitting in his bath tub, naked and looking like he'd gone three rounds with someone much bigger. His hair is shaggy and mused and his skin is covered in bruises. 

"Um," Blaine says, dropping the tennis ball in shock.

It bounces along the tile and Kurt glares at him, "I hate that thing. You are in trouble. Come here so I can smack you."

"Um?" he repeats, eyes wide, heart racing.

"I have been trying to communicate with you for an entire week. The pictures. The books I kept nudging at you. The way I reacted every time you said Kurt. Are you just that--oh my god Blaine Anderson, help me out of this tub and bring me a robe. Egyptian cotton, please, not silk."

"K-Kurt, what are you doing in my bathroom? You're supposed to be in the Catskills." Blaine stares, unable to move.

"Robe. Then we talk. Oh thank god, do you have any idea what it's been like for me to be unable to use words?"

Okay, so, scary Kurt. Blaine flees the bathroom, finds the robe that he knows Kurt is talking about, and returns, offering it.

Kurt tugs it on. "At least you had the presence of mind to buy organic dog products," he sighs, running his fingers through his hair and over his skin, tugging at his eyelids and cheeks desperately. "It may only be a month before I heal."

"Kurt? What's--going on?"

He isn't sure whether Kurt is mad at him or the situation at hand and he has no clue what's going on.

And then Kurt actually stops for the first time since they laid eyes on each other and though he's still panting and his hair is still crazy, he seems to be thinking, finally.

"I was the dog, Blaine," he says, slowly.

Blaine laughs hysterically. And then bites his mouth closed at the look he receives. "What?"

"I. Was. The dog," he repeats, closing the distance between them. "I tried to show you, but you never seemed to notice what I was doing. Aside from--"

Blaine can feel his face burn. "--all the really kinky sex?"

"You are a pervert, Blaine Anderson," Kurt says, eyes blazing.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I am a pervert."

Kurt wilts, looking contrite. "No. No. I--I kind of--started it? It was mortifying." He pauses, cheeks bright pink. "But also kind of hot."

They stare at each other. Blaine fights back to urge to grab Kurt and kiss him.

"What--what changed?"

"Um," Kurt says, tugging the robe tighter around himself. "I guess I--forgave you? Sort of? I'd forgotten what it was like to just be with you, and now I've seen how miserable you are, and I remembered everything that made me fall in love with you." He raises a hand. “This does not mean that we're back together.” He smiles, soft and secretive. “At least, not yet.”

Oh my god.

"Was that before or after the really kinky sex?" he asks, feeling numb.

"Er," Kurt says.

"Don't answer that." He grins, sudden and bright, reaching out for Kurt and then dropping his hands. "You aren't mad?"

"No, but I may need an ice pack for my, erm," Kurt says, motioning downward.

"Oh," Blaine breathes.

"It was a heat thing, shut up," Kurt replies, though he's grinning like an idiot, too.

"I think I kind of knew. I mean. That you weren't a dog, at least."

Kurt blushes. "Well. There's one thing I can do now that I couldn't before." He tugs Blaine close by his hand and kisses him.

"God, Kurt," Blaine breathes, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and deepening the kiss. When they break apart, flushed, he asks, "How about we explore some other things we couldn't do this past week?"

"Lead the way--just, you know. Without the leash, this time. And if I hear one joke about 'bad boy' or going for a walk I will bite you.”

Blaine grins.


End file.
